Treasure Pool
Category:Terminology Overview The Treasure Pool is a temporary item storage area where items dropped during battles will be kept. It exists only under certain conditions: *When a character is a member of a Party (this includes Alliances), and two or more of the party's members are in the same zone, items dropped during a battle will be placed in the treasure pool instead of directly into a character's Inventory. *If a character is not a member of a party but their inventory is currently full, any new items which drop during battles will be placed in the treasure pool instead of being lost. *In Dynamis a treasure pool exists at all times if there is an item awaiting distribution and is shared by all attending players in that particular Dynamis zone, regardless of their party status. This treasure pool is displayed slightly different from the normal one, in that the name of the person with the current highest lot is displayed next to each item. Removing Items Items may be removed from the treasure pool in several different ways: *Members of the party or alliance may Cast Lots on any items in the treasure pool. The player who has the highest lot will receive the item. If not all members use the Cast Lot command, then after 5 minutes have passed, the item is distributed to the player with the highest lot. *Members of the party or alliance may take no action on the item in the treasure pool. After a certain amount of time, the item will be randomly distributed to a member. *The Party Leader may designate one member of the party (themselves, or another member) as a Quartermaster who will receive all dropped items. Items distributed in this manner will go directly to the quartermaster's inventory immediately, unless their inventory is full at the time. *If all members' inventories are full, after a certain amount of time the item will simply be discarded by the game. *If all members of the party exit the current zone, and the last member of the party to leave has a full inventory, then any items remaining in the treasure pool will be lost. *If all members of the party exit the current zone, and the last member of the party to leave has room in their inventory, they may receive all the items remaining in the treasure pool (or as many as their remaining inventory space can hold). *If all members of the party exit the current zone simultaneously (such as through a teleport or Escape spell), items remaining in the treasure pool may be lost rather than distributed to the party. *If you are not in a party, but have a treasure pool due to full inventory, you must clear or sort your inventory to make room for any item you want before the time limit is up and the item is discarded. Additional Notes *The treasure pool may be viewed at any time, as long as one item is being held in it, by selecting "Treasure" from the action menu. *The treasure pool is specific to each zone. If a party contains two members, each in different areas of the game, they will not share a common treasure pool. *There is a maximum number of items which may be held in the treasure pool at any given time. Once this number is reached, the items will be forced out prematurely. The order in which these items are forced out is generally oldest first, though all non-Exclusive items will be forced out before exclusive items. When in situations where your party is receiving many drops very quickly, it is prudent for members to respond in a very timely manner if any items of importance or significant value are involved. *Items shown in the treasure pool are sorted in chronological order, with the oldest items shown first. *You may pass items in the treasure pool by selecting the item and choosing the Pass option. This will prevent the item from being distributed to you. Note that you cannot then cast lots for the item later if you change your mind, unless you first disband from the party and are re-invited. *If you accidentally cast lots on an item in the treasure pool which your party has determined you should not be lotting, you can still pass the item if you do so before it is distributed. *Forming or dissolving an alliance while there are items in the treasure pool of any party involved will cause all items to be lost from the pool. *Although there is a console command for everything else in the game, there is not a command to open the treasure pool. It must be done through the menu system. *If you are invited to a Party/Alliance while treasure is currently in the pool you will be unable to see any action taken on the treasure prior to joining the Party/Alliance. *If there are currently items in the treasure pool, and quartermaster is set after the effect, the original items in the treasure pool prior will not automatically be distributed to the quartermaster, but will remain in the pool.